smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satan's Waitin'
"Satan's Waitin'" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. After a failed attempt, Masked Menace gets sent to hell after accidentally killing himself when attempting to kill Sunny Funny. Craig The Devil asks him if he knows any more villains. After telling him a few people, Craig The Devil is carrying out a plan to kill and send them all to hell. How will his plan go? Script WARNING: The story may have swearing and violence. It starts off with Masked Menace sneaking around bushes with a rifle in his hand. Masked Menace: It's about time I end that flower bitch! He then goes near a window of her house. Masked Menace: This is gonna be great! He then pulls out his rifle. It then shows from the scope's view where Sunny is cooking breakfast. Masked Menace: See you in hell! Sunny Fucky! He shoots her. It then shows Sunny Funny. Sunny Funny: Ugh! One of the bowls fell on the ground... She then reaches for the bowls and the bullet hits a metal bowl causing it to reflect back. Masked Menace: Huh? Suddenly, Masked Menace is shot in slow motion. His body then falls on the ground as he is killed. Then, his white spirit comes out of the body and is seen walking to the right. It shows two escalators. One to the up and one to the bottom. Masked Menace attempts to enter the one to the up but there is a huge tie around it. He enters the bottom one successfully however. It then shows Masked Menace entering what seems to be the underworld A.K.A. Hell. When he finally arrives at bottom... Craig The Devil: BLEEEEEEHHH! Hahaha! A new one eh? Well welcome! Masked Menace: (Gulp) He then looks to his bottom right and sees a lava pit filled with demons. Craig The Devil: So, what brings you here? What is your name? Masked Menace looks at Craig The Devil frightened. Masked Menace: M-M-M-Masked Menace... Craig The Devil: Masked Menace eh? Let's see... He goes through a book and goes to the M section. Craig The Devil: Hmmm... let's see... Monty... um... ah! we are getting closer. Marge, Mase... AH!! Here it is! Masked Menace! He looks at the book closely. Craig The Devil: Hahaha! We have been a naughty little mystery haven't we? Masked Menace: Y-y-yes... Craig The Devil: Now don't be so scared! I ain't gonna harm you if you tell me oonee little thing. Masked Menace: You won't? What is it? Craig The Devil: I want you to tell me what other people are like you! Masked Menace: Other people? What do you mean? Craig The Devil: Well, you are a villain. Do you know any OTHER villains? Masked Menace: Other villains? Ummmm... I think I do know eleven of them... Craig The Devil: You do? What are their names? Masked Menace: There is one called... Badman. I met a few others at a bar a few days ago... their names where: Firestar, Wild Card, Murder Man, Ice Man, Invertosis Dan, Moony UnFunny, Murder Man X and... and... and Ink Brute. Craig The Devil is seen going through his book. Craig The Devil: Such naughty people! Bleeehahaha! Now... you just wait here my little mystery! He is walking to his left and then it shows him in a vampire-like shirt. Craig The Devil: I'll hurry everyone down here! BLLEEEEEEEEHHH! Smoke then comes as Craig disappears. Masked Menace is seen terrified at this. It then shows Badman writing down stuff on a piece of paper. Suddenly, smoke appears and Craig is seen. Craig The Devil: Bleeeeeehh! Badman! Badman: Huh? Who's there? He apparently cannot see Craig as he is a ghost for some reason. Craig The Devil: You know your ten friends you met a few days ago? Badman: Ummm... yeah I do! Craig The Devil: The masked one is at home sick! You should do something pretty EVVVILLL with your friends! Badman: Evil? Why? Craig The Devil: Your a villain! Aren't you? Badman: Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll call everybody up and tell them about my plans! Craig The Devil: Farewell! BLEEEEHHEEHHH!!! He then leaves as smoke appears. At night time... Badman, Dan, Invertosis, Moony UnFunny, Ice Man, Murder Man, Murder Man X, Firestar, Wild Card and Ink Brute are seen near a house. Invertosis: So, what did you call us for again? Wild Card: Yeah. Badman: So, something just told me I should do something very evil with my friends today! I decided to call you guys up. Firestar: "Something" told you? Badman: I think it could have been my paranoia or something... whatever it was, it gave me a brilliant idea! Ice Man: Strange story... Moony UnFunny: So what do we do? Badman: Well, recently the Sushi Pack came to town and they live in that house! He points at a house on the left. Badman: I was thinking we kidnap them for ransom or kill them! Dan: Sounds nice! Ink Brute: So, we do it stealth or just go all out? Murder Man: How about both? Murder Man X: I agree with my brother. Badman: Ok! Let's get a move on now! The ten go to the Sushi Pack's house from behind. They break in from a window and look around. Moony UnFunny: Any idea? Badman: Go around and steal the current valuables they have! We will deal with them later. Invertosis: Ok! The villains look around for valuables to steal in the house. While doing that, Craig is seen setting up a bear trap. Craig The Devil: Craiggy you are full of tricks today! Hahahaha! He then disappears from smoke. Wild Card is seen walking around sneaky past everything. Wild Card: This is like taking candy from a baby! What was Badman even thin-- Suddenly, his leg gets snapped off with the trap. Wild Card: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!! He is seen bleeding from a cutter off leg. It quickly goes back to Moony UnFunny, Invertosis and Dan looking around for stuff. Craig is seen in the kitchen placing a bucket of water. He then quickly hides. Moony UnFunny: What can we possibly steal? Dan: Dunno. Invertosis: Hey guys! Look, there is a bucket! Dan: Nice! Let's see what could be in there. Moony UnFunny: Be careful Dan! Dan: I will! He then grabs the bucket but it is too heavy. Dan: Uggggghh... this is so damn heavy! Eventually, he picks it up but spills water all over himself. Dan: AHHHHHHHHH--- (electrocution noises) Invertosis: DAN!! Moony UnFunny: OH MY LORD WHAT THE HELL?! Dan: M-MY--MY--M--MY-- He suddenly explodes to pieces killing him. Moony UnFunny: OH NOOO!! DAAANN! It then shows Dan arriving from an escalator to hell. When he arrives at the bottom, he sees Masked Menace near him. Masked Menace: How are you... Dan: You got here too?! What is this place?! Masked Menace: Your worst nightmare... It then goes back to Wild Card bleeding to death. Wild Card: Ohhhh God... I see light... I'm going... goodbye cruel world... He then dies from blood loss. It shows him arrive in hell with wings on his back. Dan: Ohhh my God... It cuts back to Invertosis and Moony UnFunny. Invertosis: Ugh forget him! He should have known better! Moony UnFunny: (Sigh) I guess you are right... Badman, Ink Brute, Murder Man, Murder Man X and Firestar are seen looking around in the basement for valuables. Ink Brute: Where do you think stuff could be? Badman: It's so damn dark in here! Murder Man X: I agree! Murder Man: Me too. Firestar: Where is the light switch anyhow? Badman: Hold on, I'm looking for it. Suddenly, a loud crash noise is heard. Badman: Ahhhh shit!! The lights turns on and Ink Brute is missing. Murder Man X is seen looking on the ground with a dropped jaw. Murder Man: What's wrong brother? Murder Man X: L-l-look down... It then shows a horrific scene where Ink Brute is decapitated. Firestar: OHHHH SHIT!!! Badman: What the hell?! Who did that?! Murder Man: I DON'T KNOW!!! Murder Man X: Who was even in here?! Suddenly, a demon grabs Firestar by the back and she is heard screaming. Badman: NOOO!! WHAT WAS THAT?! Murder Man X: This place is haunted! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!! Murder Man: YEAH!! The three leave by going up the stairs. Suddenly, Murder Man is seen dragged down by an unknown force. Murder Man: AHHHHHHHHH!!! HEEELLLPPPP MEEEEE!!! Murder Man X: BROTHER!! The basement door closes shut on Badman and Murder Man X. Badman: FUCK!!! Murder Man X: Dude! This place is fucking haunted!! We need to get out of here!! Badman: Yeah! Let's go tell the rest of our gang! The two run off looking for Invertosis, Moony UnFunny and Ice Man. It then shows Firestar sitting next to Ink Brute, Dan, Wild Card, Masked Menace and Murder Man. Firestar: You all got here as well? Dan: Yep! Wild Card: No shit! I got killed by a bear trap which snapped off my leg! Ink Brute: I got my head cut off. Masked Menace: I was trying to kill Sunny in the morning... Murder Man: I... we just met Firestar... It then shows Badman and Murder Man X. Badman: Where's Wild Card? Murder Man X: OHHH SHIT!!! LOOK! Badman: Huh? It then shows Wild Card's corpse with a missing leg. Badman: OH MY GOD!! THE DEMONS GOT HIM!! Murder Man X: Forget about him! We need to escape now!! Craig The Devil suddenly appears. Craig The Devil: Don't give up now you two! There is still some valuables around the house! Murder Man X: Oh yeah... let's get that first. Badman: And then, we leave! Craig disappears by smoke. It then shows Ice Man picking up credit cards and putting them in his pocket. Ice Man: God this is the stuff! Badman and Murder Man X suddenly appear. Badman: ICE MAN!! Ice Man: What is it Badman? Badman: We NEED to leave fast! There is demons in the house and they killed half the gang! Ice Man: What?! Murder Man X: You heard what he just said! Let's get out fast! Ice Man: Ok! We need to get Invertosis and Moony first! The three run to get the said two but are stopped when Kani is passing by. Badman: Oh shit... Kani: God am I thirsty! She is seen going to the kitchen. Badman: FUCK!! THAT IS WHERE INVERTOSIS AND MOONY ARE!!! Murder Man X: We can't let them get caught! Ice Man: Ohhhhhh fuck it! JUST GOO!! Badman: (Sigh) Fine... The three run off quickly while Craig appear smiling evilly. Kani: (Gasp) INTRRUUDDDEEEEERRRRRRSSSSSSS!!!!! Invertosis: OH FUCK!!! Moony UnFunny: HELP USS!! Craig The Devil is seen smiling devilishly while punching, kicking and snapping noises are heard in the background. Craig The Devil: Blehahahaha! It then shows Invertosis and Moony UnFunny going down a escalator. After they arrive, it goes back to Craig The Devil smiling. Kani: I think there might be more! Imma check! Craig The Devil: Ohhh goody! He then vanishes from smoke. Badman, Ice Man and Murder Man X are seen heading out the front door. Suddenly, Kani spots the three. Kani: AH HA!! MORE INTRUDERS!! Badman: OHHH FUCK!!! Ice Man: Ahh damnit! Murder Man X: RUUUNNNNNNNN!!! The three attempt to run away. However, Ice Man is suddenly grabbed by one of Kani's crab arms. Ice Man: HEEELLLP MEEE!!! He is heard being beaten up and then it shows him entering hell. Badman: I regret this decision! Murder Man X: Me too!! Kani then stops the two from their front. Badman: DAMNIT!! Kani: You are not going ANYWHERE! They attempt to run off but Murder Man X is grabbed. Murder Man X: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Badman quickly hides in a bush without being noticed. Badman: Oh jumping balconies!! I am the only one left! Craig The Devil suddenly appears. Craig The Devil: Come on!! Go back to the house! Badman: NO NO NO NOOOO!! I DON'T WANT IT!! I DOOOOOOOOON'T WANT IT!!!! He runs back to his house without being caught. Badman: I'm never ever going back to that house EVER again!! He enters his house and locks the door shut. At midnight... Some muggers are seen at Badman's front door attempting to break in. Mugger 2: Be careful with that dynamite buddy! Mugger 1: Don't worry! I know what I am doing! Suddenly, a large explosion occurs. When the smoke clears, the muggers are seen going down a escalator to hell. Mugger 2: You used too much buddy... From their behind, Badman is seen also going down. Badman: (Breaks the fourth wall) Now he tells him! Badman is seen scared while it irises out on him. Trivia * This is the first time Masked Menace and Wild Card die. * The story takes place after The Sushi Pack Arc!. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Craig the Devil Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Hell Demons Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Dan Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Muggers Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes